


Round 2

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Day 4 entry for Hummingbird week 2020.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 8





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 entry for Hummingbird week 2020.

The Vytal Festival.

THE biggest cultural event in Remnant. A time for all those from across every continent could come together and enjoy themselves. Even lowly Bandits like Qrow had heard whisperings of it as a kid. Every so often, a member of the tribe would tell a story of its supposed grandeur. The food, the liveliness, and most of all, the Vytal festival tournament.

Though, he never once imagined he’d participating in it.

It had been nearly three years since he and Raven had come to Beacon in order to become Huntsman. But so much had happened... changed. In those three years, he had a team that trusted him like family. And more importantly, Qrow had met the love of his life in a dainty little flower named Summer Rose.

Life had never seemed so good. He had a girl who loved him, despite the harm he could bring and Team STRQ was a heavy favourite to win to the tournament.

They dominated the Team fight round. It was so one-sided, Qrow almost bad about it. Almost.

After careful deliberation, and the fact Tai had fractured his wrist; He and Raven were picked to represent STRQ in the doubles round. Needless to say, the pressure was getting to him. The most stress he’d ever felt at Beacon prior to this was actually making it to class on time. Pretty much a breeze in comparison.

The young huntsman in training paced nervously in the waiting room. Raven was off de-stressing with Tai, so he was alone with his thoughts for the next little while. The same dregs of self-doubt piled in his head. What if you fail? Your no good at anything! It didn’t take long for him to drown in them; a routine he was used to.

“Hey, you okay?” a voice whispered into his ear.

Panicked, he turned in its direction, but was relieved when he saw the one person he’d hoped he’d see.

“Oh, hey Smallfry... yeah I’m alright. Just pre-fight jitters.” Qrow breathed.

“Now that won’t do. Here, Beanstalk.” Summer chided, handing him a neatly wrapped tablecloth.

Confused at first, Qrow unwrapped her gift, his eye brightening with delight.

“Fresh cookies? Damn, you’re the best Sum.” He exclaim, scarf them down one by one.

“I knew those would cheer you up.”

The little huntress slipped on the bench next to him, as he continued devour the still warm chocolate chip cookies. It was no secret Summer was an incredible baker, but she couldn’t help put a little extra for her number one fan. As the last one disappeared into his mouth, Summer could tell he was still nervous.

“Y’know you’re going to win this round right?” She remarked.

“But what if I don’t?” Qrow snapped back.

“Then I won’t hold it against you. It’s a fight, Qrow. Anything can happen and not everything is your fault.” Summer lectured lovingly, “but I know you’ll win.”

Qrow let out a deep sigh, the start o a smile on his lips, “Jeez, how are you so certain?”

“Dunno. Just am. That and you’re the best fighter I’ve ever met that wasn’t me.”

A scoff escaped his lungs as he pulled her in close. She clutched his arm as they begun to nuzzled. But Gods above, why was he so tall? The couple stayed close until they heard the piercing noise of the PA system.

The Bout between Team STRQ and Team IVRY will commence shortly. All participating combatants, please make your way to the arena.

Damn...

Qrow reluctantly stood up, grabbing Harbinger off an adjacent bench. He slowly began his walk to the arena, but not before he heard Summer call out to him.

“Qrow!”

He turned around abruptly, for Summer to then kiss him passionately. 

“Good luck.” She said as Silver stared into Vermilion.

A confident smirk adorned his face as he made the rest of the walk. Maybe he had a chance after all.


End file.
